Lágrimas
by soul of tears
Summary: Tras una pequeña reflexión de Raven, finalmente se da cuenta de que no es tan desdichada como ella pensaba y que puede ser feliz aún enamorada y no correspondida.


**Emm... Bueno, primero que nada me disculpo por la demora de los capítulos de "sentimientos encontrados" pero no tengo mucha imaginación :S por favor no me maten.**

**Y bueno, hice este pequeño fic de la nada por aburrimiento, ojalá les guste y si quieren quizás pueda hacer otro capítulo o simplemente dejarlo así.**

**Por cierto, los teen titans no me pertenecen. Disfruten la lectura.**

**Lágrimas.**

Lágrimas, las siento recorrer mis mejillas, casi sin poder retenerlas recorren mis mejillas con total libertad. En este momento la oscuridad es mi única aliada… Me siento tan sola y a la vez tan acompañada por las sombras.

Pero entiendo perfectamente la situación, sé que llorar y aislarme no sirve de nada.

Hace semanas no veo al dueño de esos ojos verdes, esa gran sonrisa y ese tono de piel único, lo extraño demasiado, y aunque vivamos en la misma torre sé que no va a mirarme mientras este con la rubia de ojos azules y nueva titán.

Si, Terra. Hace poco se integró en el equipo… Resultó que con un poco de magia y ayuda de Chico bestia la rubia logró recordar.

Recuerdo que Chico bestia me suplicó horas que buscara hechizos para ayudarla, cuando vi los ojos suplicantes de él no pude evitar negarme. Finalmente Terra volvió al equipo. Chico bestia estaba tan emocionado y feliz, me sentí bien por un rato, hasta que horas después del regreso de la rubia, Chico bestia y Terra llegaron a la sala tomados de la mano y con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Rogué porque no sea lo que yo pensaba, pero no tuve suerte. Oficialmente ya eran novios.

Las palabras fueron como el dolor más fuerte que había sentido en mi vida, los mire y dije: "felicitaciones", para después abandonar la sala.

Me quedé en mi habitación el resto del día, ignorando a mis amigos con la excusa de que necesitaba meditar, aunque sabía perfectamente que no lo necesitaba después de vencer a Trigon.

Al otro día salí de mi habitación a comer algo, pero en cuanto llegué a la sala vi a Terra y a Chico bestia bastante cariñosos. Sentí cómo las lágrimas se comenzaban a juntar en mis ojos, pero tenía mi capucha azul puesta impidiendo ver mi rostro.

Me dirigí a la cocina tratando de no verlos, me serví un té de hierbas y me quedé ahí parada, simplemente bebiendo y tratando de ignorar a la pareja. Cyborg colocó su mano derecha en mi hombro derecho, como en señal de apoyo. Supongo que fui bastante evidente, al diablo todo, ya no me interesa.

Asentí con la cabeza en señal de que estaba bien y abandoné la sala.

Fueron pasando los días y ya casi ni lo veía, solo en las misiones y entrenamientos, fuera de eso, nada.

¡Maldita la hora que decidí ayudar a esa rubia!... No, no debo ser egoísta, Chico bestia y Terra están felices, y gracias a mi. Debería sentirme feliz también, hice algo bueno… Pero no puedo estar feliz sabiendo que el hombre que amo no me ve como nada más que una compañera de equipo.

Si, amo a Chico bestia… Aunque todos saben que no tengo oportunidad con él. A veces llegan mis amigos a mi habitación e intentan consolarme ya que saben perfectamente cuál es la situación. Simplemente respondo con un: "estoy bien" y cambio el tema, simplemente no quiero dejar de hablarles por algo así.

De seguro se preguntan: "¿cómo puede estar enamorada y llorar sin que se descontrolen sus poderes" pues Trigon ya no está en mi mente, está prisionero en una prisión tridimensional y es imposible que escape, o bueno, casi imposible que lo haga.

Sin él en mi mente me di el lujo de sentir emociones, entonces me di cuenta de que cuando estaba cerca de Chico bestia sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo y cómo mis mejillas tomaban un tono rojizo. También sonreía más cuando estaba con él. Aunque aún seguía siendo bastante cerrada y de vez en cuando me aislaba en mi habitación cómo me es costumbre.

Lo irónico es que justo en el día en que Chico bestia me rogó por buscar hechizos para Terra yo iba a confesarle mis sentimientos hacía él. Pero no se pudo, me di cuenta que aún amaba a la rubia.

Las lágrimas brotan con cada vez más fuerza de mis ojos, no puedo evitarlo. Simplemente quiero llorar, poder llorar y desahogarme cómo nunca lo había hecho.

Las lágrimas no son señal de debilidad, sólo nos recuerdan que somos humanos, y tenemos sentimientos… Y que cuando menos lo esperes una persona muy cercana a ti puede cambiarte completamente y destruir nuestro frágil corazón. Pero no nos hacen débiles, nunca nos van a hacer débiles.

Aun así… Dios, soy tan feliz… Puede que tenga el corazón roto, pero pude hacer algo que era imposible para mí: pude sentir emociones sin causar algún desastre.

Siento una sonrisa deslizarse por mi rostro.

Estoy feliz y triste a la vez… Oh, aunque no tenga oportunidad con Chico bestia al menos pude sentir algo lindo por él.

Logré sentir, y aunque este sea el precio, no me importa… ¡pude hacerlo!

Suena la alarma anunciando un crimen, me dirijo a la sala principal lo más rápido que puedo abriendo un portal, al llegar nuestro líder nos dio las ordenes y fuimos a la escena del crimen. Ya no me importa lo que haga Chico bestia o Terra, simplemente voy a pasar de ellos y voy a comenzar a sentir más emociones, quizás en alguno de esos intentos encuentre el amor. Nunca se sabe…

Miré alrededor a toda la gente que estaba a mi alcance, no sé que pueda pasar… Sólo hay que esperar que quizás un día encuentre a alguien a quien pueda amar y ser correspondida.

**Si, si, si, muy corto, lo sé. Pero es que lo hice en un momento de aburrimiento y cómo escribí al principio si quieren le agrego otro capítulo.**

**Bueno, yo ya me despido.**

...Soul of tears...


End file.
